Pirate King's Life
by Future Mrs. Sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth is feeling ill, but doesn't want to admit it, and when Jack finds out, he's desperate enough to visit...Her. First fic, Please be nice! Sparrabeth. Rated T for safety. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

OK...This is my first fic. It's AU, Elizabeth left Will for Jack, and Will will soon be angry.. :O

Chapter One

Elizabeth Swann stood on the Black Pearl, behind the wheel, staring out into the open sea. She was daydreaming, when she should have been paying attention to where she was steering the great ship. Standing there, the wind whipping through her mane of golden hair, her attention was eventually attracted by a commotion happening on the deck. Looking down, she saw what looked like an argument between Jack Sparrow, the handsome, dreadlocked captain of the ship, Mr. Gibbs, the elderly first mate, and two of the ships crewmen, Pintel, with his shiny bald head, and Ragetti, with his wooden eye. Elizabeth couldn't hear what was being said, but Pintel was telling Jack something rather urgently, with Ragetti nodding in the background. Jack's mouth moved, most likely replying with one of his famous witty remarks, one of the many qualities that Elizabeth adored.

Elizabeth now leaned against the wheel, enjoying watching her lover without him knowing. Pintel said something back to Jack, something cheek, judging by the way Ragetti whirled around to stare at him. Jack, one eyebrow raised, pulled out his sword and, holding it threateningly close to Pintel's throat, said something to Pintel. Pintel and Ragetti both nodded quickly, and hurried off to do whatever task he'd set for them. Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs and muttered something, his eyes dull and tired. Mr. Gibbs nodded and set off towards the stairs leading to below deck. Jack looked around, making sure each crew member was doing his set job, and noticing Elizabeth staring at him, his eyes brightened and he winked at her. She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. He pretended to look hurt, and walked off towards the crows nest with a pout on his face. Elizabeth laughed. He was always so dramatic.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to the open sea. She was so tired. She had woken up in the middle of the night, in a coughing fit. She couldn't breathe. She had been so scared, and had wanted nothing more than Jack's comfort, but he was dead to the world, sound asleep. She'd been feeling slightly dizzy ever since. Just then, most likely due to the fact that she was so busy thinking of all this, Jack's voice directly behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Darlin', how can I trust you to steer the Pearl when you can't pay attention long enough to keep her out of the reef?" Elizabeth gasped, and looking straight ahead, spotted the reef, and yanked the wheel sharply to the right, just missing it.

"Oh, Jack." she said, turning to face him. "I'm so sorry! I was paying attention earlier, it's just… I'm so tired…and…" Her voice trailed off at the look of amusement in his eyes. "What?"

"Lizzie." he said. "It's mid morning. How long have you been up here, all alone? You were gone when I woke up."

"Oh…" she yawned. "I've been up since rather early this morning. I couldn't sleep, and so I came out here and saw Mr. Cotton practically falling asleep, so I relieved him of his duties." She looked straight into his eyes, not wanting him to know the real reason she'd been awake. She didn't need him worrying about her.

"Very kind of you, love. Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, I don't know." she said, stealing his hat and putting it on her head. "Maybe it was because _someone _was snoring, and hogging the blankets!"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." he chuckled, taking his hat back and pulling her even closer. "Next time, just wake me up…" He leaned in to kiss her, and then stopped, staring at Elizabeth.

"What?" she asked.

"Lizzie, maybe you should go back to bed." He said, gently pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You look pale."  
"I'm fine." she said, turning back to the wheel.

"Lizzie…"

"I said I'm fine, Jack." she said firmly. There was silence for a few moments, until Jack walked up to the rail, searching for Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called, spotting him.

"Aye, cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs leading up to where they were standing.

"Take Miss. Swann's place at the wheel, if you'd be so kind."

"Aye, cap'n."

"Jack…" said Elizabeth warningly.

"At least come have some breakfast with me." he said, looking at her.

"Oh. Hard tack and rum. How delicious." she said sarcastically, but she allowed herself to be led away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I know the characterization is a little off, but how do any of us _really_ know what Jack acts like when in love? Ever seen that in the movies? Huh? So anywho, heres chapter 2!! Yay!! Thanks to my lovely reviewers:D

Chapter Two

Jack led Elizabeth below deck and into the pantry.

"Now, Lizzie, wait here whilst I fix you some of the finest hard tack in the Caribbean." he said, walking over toward the barrels that held food and rum. He looked around at her, and seeing that she was dusting off a table, discreetly dipped his flask into the barrel of rum before grabbing a plate and loading it up with hard tack.

"Jack Sparrow…" Elizabeth began.

"_Captain_, love. _Captain _Jack Sparrow." he interrupted.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, then." she continued. "Make sure that that plate is clean." He guiltily looked down at the plate, and seeing that it was already covered in the hard tack, shrugged and walked over to the table where Elizabeth was sitting and sat down across from her.

"There ya are, love. Eat up." he said, setting the plate down on the table. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Jack." But Jack waved her thanks away.

"Just eat it." he said sternly. Elizabeth looked down at the hard tack, the lumpy, unappetizing biscuits, and felt her stomach lurch. She looked back up at Jack to see his pleading eyes.

"Please, love. Just a few bites. Then I'll leave you alone." Elizabeth looked back down at the hard tack.

"Don't we have any fruit?" she asked desperately. Jack shook his head.

"Afraid not, love. That short man, Marty, ate the last of it yesterday. We'll stop to re-supply soon, and I'll get ya some fruit. Promise. In the mean time, eat the tack." Elizabeth groaned and looked once more at the hard tack before saying, "Jack, I'm…I don't…" She couldn't figure out how to word that she actually didn't feel well. She hadn't been ill in years.

"Aye, love?" asked Jack, his eyebrows rose.

"I…nothing." she said and picked up a biscuit. She took a bite, and immediately put her hand over her mouth, gagging. In a heartbeat, Jack was at her side, taking the hard tack out of her hand, and not finding any mold or maggots, looked anxiously at Elizabeth. She was now grabbing for his flask of rum, in the pocket of his coat. He handed it to her, and rubbed her back gently as she drank.

"Lizzie…" he said.

"I'm…fine." Elizabeth panted, shaking her head. "I…just need some air." She got up slowly and walked carefully toward the stairs, Jack close behind her, watching her worriedly.

_What's the matter with me? _She thought to herself. _I'm never sick! I haven't been sick since I was at least 14 years old. And Jack and I haven't done…**that**…so it's not like I'm pregnant…oh, what is wrong with me?? This is really starting to scare me…should I tell Jack? No. _She answered herself immediately_. He's got enough to think about without me being ill. _

They had reached the deck, and Elizabeth looked around, blinking in the bright sunlight.

"Lizzie…I'll be in the cabin if ya need me." he said, looking into her eyes. Elizabeth nodded slowly, trying to clear her head. She watched Jack walk into the cabin that they shared and turned and walked towards the rail of the great ship. She leaned against it with her back to the ocean, staring up at the black sails fluttering in the wind.

_It's really a very beautiful day today. _She thought. _I wish I felt well enough to enjoy it. _She longed to climb up into the crows nest and survey the ocean from there, but she felt so dizzy, she worried she'd faint and have a very nasty fall. She took a deep breathe, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the coughing from the night before returned, worse than ever. She doubled over in pain and breathlessness, one hand over her mouth and one on her stomach. Her head swam. She tried to breathe, tried to call out to Jack, to anyone, but she couldn't. As she coughed, she became vaguely aware of people crowding around her, became aware of voices.

"Miss. Elizabeth? Are ye alright?" She distinguished Mr. Gibb's voice.

"What's up, poppet?" There was Pintel.

"Are ya okay there, missy?" Another voice, Marty's. Someone pounded her on the back. The coughing worsened. Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Gibbs, trying to breathe.

"Jack." she managed to wheeze.

"Jack?" he asked. She nodded, leaning against the rail, the coughing weakening her greatly. She pointed feebly in the direction of their cabin, coughing all the while.

"Oh, aye. Jack!" he cried, running off in the direction she was pointing.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" he said, bursting into the room. Jack, sitting with his feet propped on the deck and his hat over his eyes, jumped and pushed his hat back up.

"Bloody hell, Gibbs." he shouted. "Don't ya know how to knock? This had better be important."

"Jack, it is, it's Miss. Elizabeth!" he said frantically. Jack's feet fell off of the desk with a thump.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Jack, she's coughing, it's horrible, ya better come quickly!" The elderly man said and ran out of the room, Jack right behind him. They burst out of the cabin and Jack looked around for Elizabeth and saw her nearly collapsing on the deck, coughing horribly. His eyes widened in fear.

"Lizzie!" he cried and ran over to her. "Lizzie? What's wrong love? What's wrong with her?" he demanded, turning to the crew. They all shook their heads, worried looks on their faces. Just then, Elizabeth did collapse, and Jack just barely caught her before she hit the hard deck. Her coughing had slowed.

"Jack…" she wheezed, looking up at him. "I don't feel well."

"I know love." he said, and picking her up, carried her to their cabin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

SO Sorry about the whole punctuation thing... I think I've fixed it though:D Yay for chapter 3! Thanks to my reviewer!

By the way...I forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters BUT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC. :(

Chapter Three

The coughing fit had weakened Elizabeth greatly. She could feel Jacks strong arms holding her, could feel her head against his chest...could feel his compass digging into her side. She tilted her head back to look at Jack. He was looking straight ahead, but even from there, she could see worry etched in his handsome, tan face.

"Jack..." she whispered.

"Hold on, darlin'." he said, as he kicked the door of the cabin open. Walking over to the bed, he placed her gently on it and pulled the blankets over her.  
"Jack." she whispered again, her eyes bright with fever.  
"What is it, love?" he said softly.  
"I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"For almost coughing up a lung on your deck." she said with a small laugh, which immediately turned into coughing.

"Elizabeth." he said, with a sudden thought. This caught her attention. He hardly ever called her by that. It was always Lizzie...or love...or darlin'...or Liz'beth. But never Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. How long have ya felt like this?"

"Last night." Jack sighed. He'd been worried it'd been the not-so-clean plate he'd given her earlier.

"Why didn't ya tell me?"

"I...I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Ya didn't want me to worry about ya? How do ya think I feel now? Ya nearly passed out out there."

" It's just a cold, I'll be fine..." she trailed off as Jack placed his hand on her forehead.

"Just a cold, me hat!" he cried. "Ya're hotter than then the sun, love. Wait here. I've gotta talk to the crew." He got up and walked out to the deck.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he said, waving his hands wildly to beckon him over.

"Aye, cap'n? How's Miss. Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, mate." he said, running a hand through his hair. She's got a really high fever...I nearly burnt me hand. What do we do?"

"Well...should we take her to a doctor?"

"That's it, Gibbs!" he cried. "Make haste to Tia Dalma's!!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Mr. Gibbs replied, and turned to spread the order to the crew. Jack sighed and walked back to the cabin. Elizabeth was asleep when he walked in, so he sat down at his desk, and put his head in his hands. As he did so, one of the many trinkets in his hair swung forward directly into his line of vision. He made to brush it away impatiently, but stopped as he realized which trinket it was. It was one of his newer ones, a stone in the shape of a heart. Elizabeth had found it that night when they were marooned together on a deserted island. Jack thought back to that night, when he had first fallen in love with Elizabeth. The stone had many fond memories...of course, it was shortly after that Elizabeth had burned all the food...the shade...the rum.

_"Jack...look at this." Elizabeth had said to him from the other side of the fire that he'd built. _

_"What?" he'd said, stumbling over to her. (They'd had a lot of rum.) Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the ground next to her. She held up the stone which the oceans had naturally carved into a heart.  
"It's shaped like a heart, Jack." _

_"I see that, love." He took it from her and turned it over in his hands. "That's very nice." He went to hand it back to her, but she closed his hand around it. _

_"Keep it, Jack. It'll remind you of me for many years to come, when I'm married and have children and live in England." _

_"And will have forgotten all about me." he said, not looking at her, but at his hair, to which he was now adding the stone.  
"How could I ever possibly forget the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" she'd said it with such sincerity that Jack now looked at her. _

_"And I could never forget the amazing Elizabeth Swann..."_

Elizabeth's voice now interrupted Jack's flashback. He turned and looked at her.  
"Jack..." Her voice was quiet.  
"Go back to sleep, love." he said, just as quietly, turning back to his maps. A few seconds passed.  
"Jack..." It was louder this time. "Jack. Jack! Jack!" She was screaming now. Jack got up and walked quickly over to her bed. Now he understood. She was still asleep, having apparently a nightmare. He prodded her gently.  
"Lizzie. Wake up." Nothing happened. He shook her now. "Lizzie. Lizzie, darlin. Wake up. Come on, Lizzie." Elizabeth moaned, and her eyelids fluttered, then opened. She looked at Jack.

"Jack." she said, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Jack, it was horrible."

"What happened, love? Tell ol Jack." he said, once again placing his hand on her forehead. It was still very hot.

"We were on the Flying Dutchman...Davy Jones was still alive, Jack." She shuddered.

"Stupid ol fish face." he muttered. "Keep goin', love."

"Jack, you and Davy Jones were on the mast of the Dutchman fighting over the chest again, and he...he stabbed you, Jack, and you fell all the way to the deck and...oh, Jack it was so horrible." She started crying now.

"Now, Lizzie, stop that. It was just a dream."

"Jack, that's just it, I don't think it was, it seemed so real!" She started shaking now, from fever, fear or the crying, Jack wasn't sure. He couldn't bear to see his Lizzie like this, though. He was so used to seeing her strong, and independent, and seeing her so vulnerable like this...it broke his heart. "Lizzie...Jones is dead. How can ol' fish face stab me when he isn't alive?" He helped her sit up and sat down behind her so he could wrap his arms around her. "Stop crying, darlin'. Ya're breakin' me heart."Elizabeth turned and flung her arms around Jack.

"Don't leave me, Jack." she sobbed into his chest. "Don't leave!" Jack didn't say anything, knowing that this was most likely the fever talking. He just stayed where he was and held Elizabeth as she cried. He kissed her hair, and her sobs eventually died out. Looking down at her, he saw that she was once again asleep. He didn't move though. He rarely had the chance to just sit and hold Elizabeth in his arms, and he was determined to enjoy this while he could. Even if she was ill with some unknown disease.  
_Bugger._ He thought. What if she spreads her sickness to me? _What are ya talkin about, Jack? He answered himself. You're Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. Ya don't get sick._

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. Elizabeth jumped and moaned slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Jack stood and gently placed her back on the bed, cursing under his breath. He crossed over to the door and found Mr. Gibbs standing there.  
"Damn it, Gibbs." said Jack, pushing him backwards and stepping out of the cabin so as to not disturb Elizabeth. He closed the door. "What do ya want? Someone better be dead, the way ya were poundin' on the door. Lizzie's sleeping."

"Sorry, Jack." said Mr. Gibbs, looking guilty. "It's just we've reached the bay where we start for Tia Dalma's."

"Oh! Right! Good man, Gibbs! I'll just get Lizzie and..."

"Jack, wait! Who do you want to go with you?"

"With me? I don't need anyone to go with me except Lizzie." he said matter-of-factly.  
"Jack, ya can't go alone. Ya need someone to row the boat."

"Gibbs┘believe it or not, I am capable of rowing a boat."

"While holding Elizabeth to make sure she doesn 't fall off? In her weak state, it could happen." "Oh. True┘all right, I 'll take Cotton."

"Good man. Now, I 'll just go get Lizzie and ya can alert Cotton and get the rowboat ready and such┘"

"Aye, cap'n. Oi! Cotton!" he said turning away from Jack. Jack turned and walked into the cabin, where Elizabeth was sitting up, looking at him.  
"Thought ya were sleeping, love." said Jack, getting his coat and hat. Elizabeth moaned and lay back down.  
"That was before I got a splitting headache." she said, coughing slightly.

"Well, can ya walk, Lizzie?"he asked, walking toward her.

"I┘think so. Why?" She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Cotton and I are taking you to Tia Dalma. You 've gotta get into the rowboat, love. Tia Dalma 's gonna tell us what 's wrong with you, because like it or not, you do not have "a slight cold", Lizzie. You 're sick." He stood and held out his hand.  
"Jack, really, I 'm fine." said Elizabeth, taking his hand and standing up. "Really. It 's just┘" But she never got to finish that sentence, as she started walking toward the door, she got very dizzy and collapsed on the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she was looking at Jack 's boots.  
"Yeah, love. You 're absolutely fine. I can see that."he said sarcastically, helping her up. "Now┘you are going to Tia Dalma 's" he said, picking her up. "Whether you like it or not."Elizabeth, too tired and weak to argue, just leaned her head against Jack 's chest and closed her eyes, very dizzy. She heard Jack kick open the door, heard the hustle and bustle of the crew and then felt Jack set her down in the row boat, and suddenly, all was quiet, except for the sound of someone rowing. It must be Jack. She thought, opening her eyes. The sun was very bright. She slowly sat up, and looked behind her, looking for Jack. She saw Mr. Cotton, the old mute, and his parrot, but no Jack. "

Looking for me, love?" Came a voice from in front of her. Elizabeth jumped.  
"Jack!"she whispered. "Don 't do that."

"I 'm sorry, Lizzie." he said, looking worried. "Come here." She carefully crawled over to him and lay down, with her head in his lap. He stroked her hair softly.  
"How do ya feel?"he asked her. "Don 't say fine. 'Cause I know you 're not."

"Fine...I 'm dizzy, Jack. My head hurts."She paused, coughing. "And then I have this cough...what 's wrong with me?" She looked at Jack with large, scared eyes. Jack sighed, and put his hat on her head.  
"I don 't know, love." Suddenly, they were interrupted by Mr. Cotton 's parrot, who had been trained to speak for the old man.  
"Get off the boat!" It squawked. "Get off the boat!"

"What 'd the bird say?" Jack demanded, reaching for his pistol.

"Jack."said Elizabeth, placing her hand on his. "Turn around. We 're at Tia Dalma 's."

"Oh! Right. Of course. Stay here for a moment, love." said Jack, and got up and after tying up the boat, walked cautiously into the shack. Tia Dalma looked up as Jack walked in.  
"Jack Sparrow!" she said, smiling.

"Tia Dalma." Jack said, quickly, walking toward her.  
"I wondered when da winds would blow ya back to me." said Tia Dalma, with a flirtatious smile on her face. Jack, unlike he normally would, waved that last comment away.  
"I need a favor. I have...a friend...who 's rather ill, and we 'd like to know what 's wrong with said friend. Can ya help us?"

"Of course, Jack..Ya know I demand payment."

"Bugger...payment...I don 't have payment."he said anxiously, as Tia Dalma glared at him. "But I think you 'll find that this friend of mine is also a friend of yours, one you like greatly, one who I like greatly, and one neither I or you would not like to see as sick as said friend is. So, can I bring said friend inside so you can figure out what is wrong with said friend?" There was a brief moment of silence.  
"Aye, Jack. Bring in this said friend."

"Be right back" Jack ducked out for a moment. "Come on, Lizzie, darlin ' Tia Dalma 's gonna look at ya.." He said, picking her up.

"Liz 'beth Swann?" Tia Dalma said in surprise. "Dis I do fer free, Jack. Bring her in the back." Jack followed her to the back of the shack, and set Elizabeth on the bed she had set up for just such occasions.

"I 'm afraid ya cannot stay, Jack. Dis needs to be done in private"

"Right..." said Jack, with a worried look at Elizabeth. "I 'll just be out here then..."

Jack spent at least 20 minutes pacing out in Tia Dalma 's main room. There were many interesting things in here. There were many jars hanging from the ceiling. One had eyeballs, one had what looked like a dead frog in it. At one point, Jack sat down and jumped right back up, having sat on a snake. After what seemed like forever, Tia Dalma walked out.  
"Well?" asked Jack, walking up to her, worry lined clearly on his face. Tia Dalma shook her head.  
"She have scurvy."she said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's Chapter 4! Yay! Thank you lovely reviewers!! I love you!!! Thank you for agreeing with me about Jack's behaviors! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately.**

Chapter 4

Tia Dalma 's words rang in Jack 's ears.

"Scurvy?" Jack repeated. "As in...scurvy? The scurvy that 's killed thousands of sailors and pirates alike? That scurvy?"

"Aye. Dat scurvy."Tia Dalma said solemnly.  
"My Lizzie?"

"Aye." Jack collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Well┘can ya cure her?" he asked, digging through the pockets of his coats. He was so busy digging he didn 't notice that Tia Dalma was staring at him.

"Where is that bloody rum flask? I always keep it on me...What?"

"Aye, Jack, I believe I can cure her. But I need you to pay attention to me when I 'm talking to you."

"Huh?"Jack asked, now taking off his coat and emptying the pockets.  
"Jack!"

"Right! Paying attention!" he said dropping his coat and looking directly at her.  
"Jack, I gave her a tonic to ease her fever and cough. Was anything else ailing her?"

"Er..."Jack racked his brains. "Hang on...she said...she was dizzy and had a headache. What does that mean?"

"It means" said Tia Dalma thoughtfully. "I need to make more tonic." With that, she turned and headed to the back of the shack, where Elizabeth was lying. Jack stayed where he was, turning to Tia Dalma 's desk. He saw on it a locket in the shape of a heart with a face on it. He knew it well. When it was opened it played a song...the name of which escaped him at the moment. Davy Jones had given it to her, back when he was alive. Back when he was Tia Dalma 's lover. Back when he was halfway decent to be around, thought Jack with a laugh. Just then, Jack heard the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting. He looked toward the back of the shack in alarm.

"Lizzie." he whispered, jumping to his feet. He rushed toward the room he 'd left Elizabeth in, panic gripping his heart. Without even bothering to knock, he burst into the room, finding Elizabeth lying on the bed, deathly pale and Tia Dalma spun around to face him.

"Jack!" cried Tia Dalma."What 's happening?"

"I was gonna ask ya the same thing!" snapped Jack. "What 's going on? What happened? What'd you do to her?" He walked briskly over to the bed Elizabeth was lying on and sat down next to her. "Are ya all right, love?" he asked her, gently placing a hand on her forehead.

"Jack, she 's..."began Tia Dalma. Jack turned his head to look at her.  
"I don 't believe I was asking you."he growled at her. He turned back to Elizabeth, to discover her glaring at him.

"Jack!" she said in shock.

"What?" he asked, looking innocent.  
"I can 't believe you!" she said, sitting up. "She was trying to tell you that I 'm fine, that the tonic just didn 't agree with me! How can you be so rude?"

"Pirate."he said playfully, but stood up and turned to Tia Dalma. "Tia Dalma. I 'm sorry for interrupting you. So what happened?"

"What she told you." Tia Dalma replied."Something in da tonic did not agree with her. Tell me, Elizabeth, do you be allergic to anything?" Elizabeth stared into space, chewing her lip for a moment.  
"Well...I think I 'm allergic to goats...but that 's it. Nothing else."

"Goats?"said Jack. "I never knew that...why didn 't you tell me? I have goats on the Pearl!"

"Those are sheep, dear." said Elizabeth.  
"What 's the difference?"said Jack. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Never mind." she said, laughing. Just then, Tia Dalma held another cup in front of her face.  
"Dis will get rid of all your symptoms, and I promise, dis time you will not be sick."Elizabeth took the cup and drank from it obediently.

"Jack...come with me." said Tia Dalma. Jack lightly kissed Elizabeth 's forehead, and followed Tia Dalma back into the main room of the shack. Tia Dalma sat down at her desk, and gestured for Jack to sit opposite her. She rummaged around under her desk and emerged with a bottle of rum and two glasses.

"For the pain you feel" she said, handing him a glass.  
"Rum!" he cried, grabbing the glass. "Thank you!"He took a drink. "So." he said after a few moments of awkward silence. "What was in that tonic that made Lizzie sick?"

"A certain pulp. Made from the lung of a goat" she replied matter-of-factly. Jack swallowed.  
"Sorry I asked."

"Tell me Jack." said Tia Dalma, after taking a sip of rum herself. "What be going on with you and Liz 'beth?" Jack nearly choked on his rum.

"Sorry?"he asked, setting down his glass.  
"Why was Liz 'beth with you?" she said slowly and carefully, as if speaking to a young child. Jack stared at her for a moment.  
"I love her." he said briefly. "She loves me. I intend to marry her someday" Just then, he noticed Tia Dalma staring over his shoulder. Instinctively gripping his pistol, he whirled about and saw...Elizabeth standing behind him, with tears in her eyes. He smiled, and beckoned her toward him. She walked over to the desk and returned his smile. Tia Dalma looked around.  
"Dere be another chair around here somewhere..."

"No need." said Jack, and pulled Elizabeth gently into his lap. She sat there, and leaning her forehead on his head, closed her eyes.  
"I love you, Jack." she whispered softly. Jack responded by putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"So, when will she be all better?" he asked Tia Dalma.  
"Cannot say about being completely healthy. But she will be well enough to go back to da Black Pearl soon."

"Wonderful."said Jack, helping himself to some more rum. "Just how soon are we talking here? Couple hours?"

"Two or three days." said Tia Dalma after a few moments. Elizabeth jerked her head up and looked at Tia Dalma, her eyes wide.  
"Two or three...days?"she said, in a high pitched voice she took on only when terrified, which was rare.  
"Yes. Days┘not that long, Liz 'beth." replied Tia Dalma. Elizabeth then looked at Jack, her eyes pleading.  
"Tia Dalma." Jack said in his most charming voice. "Why can 't Lizzie come back with me now?"

"She must be given tonic every three hours"

"She can do that herself! She 's a big girl! Mix it up for us! Come on, Lizzie, get your dress back on, we 're leaving." Elizabeth shot Jack a grateful look, and walked toward the back of the shack once more. Jack got up and found Tia Dalma staring at him.  
"What?"he said.

"What be wrong with young Liz 'beth?" she asked curiously. "Why does she not want to stay here?" Jack sat back down, sighing.  
"This morning, when she had a very high fever, she had a dream that ol ' fish face, Davy Jones, stabbed me. She 's been terrified of me leaving her since. She...she was so scared. So pale and frail looking...it broke me heart to see her so vulnerable. I 'm so used to seeing her strong and independent and this Lizzie...isn 't my Lizzie. Please, please, I ask you this as a friend. Please, just let her come back to the Pearl with me." Tia Dalma looked at him for a moment.  
"I will mix up the tonic."she said.

"Thank you."said Jack with a relieved sigh.

"Jack?" came Elizabeth 's voice from behind him. Jack stood up.

"Aye, love?" he said, with a grin on his face.

"Can we go now?"she asked softly.

" 'Course, we can. Just as soon as we get your tonic" he said walking up to her. "Something wrong, darlin '?" Elizabeth shook her head.  
"No. I 'm just tired." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Almost done, Lizzie." he said in her ear. His breath on Elizabeth 's ear sent shivers down her spine. Tia Dalma walked up to them with a large jar.

"A glass of this every three hours" she said, handing Jack the jar. "That should be enough to last you for two days. But if you do run out, come see me."

"Will do."said Jack. "Thanks, Tia Dalma."

"Thank you so much." said Elizabeth, walking forward to hug Tia Dalma.

"Any problems, come to see me." she replied. "Farewell."

"Good bye."said Elizabeth. She turned to Jack, who offered her his arm.  
"Miss. Swann?" he said. Elizabeth took his arm, and the couple walked out of the shack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, Lovely readers...Hit the pretty little blue button right down there...You know you want to... :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait!!! Thank you to all my reviewers, of course!!! So anyway, here's Chapter Five!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: POTC, unfortunately, belongs to the mouse.**

Chapter Five

Jack climbed up the ladder on the side of the Black Pearl, then turned around and helped Elizabeth clamber up.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he said, glancing around, trying to find the first mate.

"Aye, cap'n?" came his voice from high above. Jack looked up in confusion. There, sitting in the crows nest, some 20 feet above the deck, Jack spotted his first mate waving at him.

"Mr. Gibbs! What are you doing up there?" he cried.

"Marty was feeling rather tired, so I told him to go take a brief nap whilst I took over the crows nest for him." replied Mr. Gibbs.

"Well, get back down here!! You're needed!"

"Aye, cap'n." As Mr. Gibbs started to climb back down, Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"How're we feeling, love?" he asked.

"I feel fine, Jack." she said, smiling. "That tonic of Tia Dalma's really helped."

"Fantastic." said Jack, with his signature smirk on his face. "Feeling up to a little climb then?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled.

"I'd love to." she answered, and started walking toward the crows nest. She was about to start climbing when Mr. Gibbs jumped down right next to her. She shrieked in surprise.

"Calm down, dearie, it's just Gibbs." said Jack. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Sorry, Miss. Elizabeth." said Mr. Gibbs. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"You didn't scare me…you…simply surprised me." replied Elizabeth.

"Uh-huh." said Jack sarcastically. "Sure he did. Start climbing, Lizzie." Elizabeth turned and began the long ascent to the crows nest. As she climbed, she looked out at the open sea. _It's so beautiful. _She thought. She closed her eyes as a warm Caribbean breeze blew playfully through her hair.

"Oi!" Jack's voice interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts. "Are ya going to keep climbin', Lizzie, or are we going to hang here for a while? Wouldn't mind, though. The view is…"

"Jack!" she said sharply. She'd quite forgotten the skirt she was wearing... She looked back up at the crows nest and began climbing once more. She reached it in no time, which rather surprised Jack, as for many people, it took quite a while to climb the ropes. Jack shrugged and scrambled agilely into the crows nest. Elizabeth was standing with her back facing him, watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Elizabeth breathed, turning to look at Jack, however, she didn't see him. "Jack?" She turned around and laughed aloud seeing him sitting on the floor of the crows nest.

"What _are _you doing, Captain Sparrow?" she asked. He looked up at her innocently.

"Nothing." he replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Jack. Jack grinned at her, leaning back against the wall. Elizabeth sighed in content, and leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. Jack put his arm around her, drawing her closer. A few moments of silence passed, with Elizabeth leaning against Jack with her eyes closed, and Jack staring thoughtfully into space.

"Lizzie?" said Jack, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" said Elizabeth, not opening her eyes. A few more moments passed.

"I love you, Lizzie." said Jack finally. Now Elizabeth did open her eyes and looked up at Jack.

"I love you more." she whispered. Jack turned towards her, pulling her closer to him. He put his other arm around her, their faces drawing closer all the while. Jack stopped when they were an inch apart.

"Not possible." he said softly, and placed his lips on hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack deepened the kiss, and Elizabeth reciprocated, her tongue exploring his mouth. She could feel Jack's hands sliding slowly down her back, itching to un-do the dress. After several moments, Jack pulled back and looked Elizabeth in the eyes, breathing heavily.

"Marry me, Lizzie." he said in a husky voice. Elizabeth nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Aye, Jack. I'll marry you." Jack smiled, and pulled her into his lap. Elizabeth practically melted into the shape of his body, leaning her head against his chest. Jack kissed Elizabeth's hair and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes. Sitting there, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, Elizabeth fell asleep. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head gently on hers.

Jack awoke with a start. Opening his eyes, he saw that Elizabeth was still on his lap. He also saw that it was dark out. He gently sat up, attempting to wake Elizabeth.

"Lizzie." he said softly. "Wake up, love." Elizabeth moaned, her eyelids fluttering.

"Jack?" she whispered, smiling. "Where are we?"

"In the crows nest, dearie." he replied. "We fell asleep, and I woke up a few minutes ago to discover that it is, in fact, dark out. You need rest, Lizzie. You're still recovering, remember."

"Okay." said Elizabeth, leaning back against Jack. He put his hands on her back to prevent her from doing so. Elizabeth turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"As much as I enjoy sitting up here with you, you need sleep." Elizabeth continued to stare at Jack.

"On an actual bed."

"Oh…" said Elizabeth and slowly got up. Jack stood up next to her, and gestured toward the ladder. Elizabeth nodded and began to walk toward it, only to stop again, holding her hands to her head.

"I'm dizzy…" she murmured. Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Blood hell!" he said. "What time is it? Damn it, Lizzie, your tonic." Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes unfocused.

"What?" she said.

"Great." said Jack. "Hold on, love. I'll get us down…" He picked her up and grabbed one of the ropes hanging from the mast. Climbing onto the side of the crows nest, he looked at Elizabeth, who had his arms wrapped around him, and jumped.

Jack landed swiftly on his feet on the deck of the Black Pearl. He let go of the rope and gently set Elizabeth on her feet. She swayed a little bit, but looked right at Jack.

"Ya all right, love?" he asked, placing a hand on her elbow, just in case.

"Yes…Yes, of course I am, father." she said in a dazed voice. Jack looked at her.

"No, you're not." he said quietly.

"Yes, I am." she said.

"No, you're not." he said. "Lizzie, I'm your fiancé. Not your father."

"Oh…" Elizabeth looked at him with glazed eyes. Jack glanced around quickly.

"Where did I put your tonic?…" he said, mostly to himself. "Gibbs! Gibbs where are ya?"

"Cap'n?" came a voice from the helm. Jack looked toward the voice.

"Master Ragetti." said Jack. "Where be Mr. Gibbs?"

"He be below deck, sleeping, sir. Be best not to be disturbin' 'im. Ya know 'ow superstitious the ol' goat is."

"Aye, true. Well, then, where be the large jar containing Elizabeth's tonic?"

"Ya mean this?" replied Ragetti, holding up the jar.

"Yes! That! Bring it here, sailor!" he said enthusiastically. Ragetti began toward Jack, moving rather slowly. "Come now, we haven't got all night! Move it, or you'll walk the plank!" Ragetti walked faster.

"Here ya are, cap'n. How's Lizzie?" Jack stared at him for a long time, his eyes flashing. Ragetti cowered.

"You're lucky I didn't run you through with my sword just then. She is Elizabeth to you. Or Miss. Elizabeth. Or even Miss. Swann. But _not _Lizzie. She's my Lizzie. _My _Lizzie. Only I can call her Lizzie. Savvy?" said Jack threateningly.

"Aye, cap'n." Ragetti whimpered.

"And to answer you question, she's not doing well. We fell asleep and slept through the time she was supposed to have her tonic. Now hand it over, before I slice you in half. Or Lizzie passes out. Whichever happens first, you'll deeply regret it." Ragetti handed over the jar.

"Finally." Jack muttered. He wrenched open the jar and searched for a cup. He walked quickly over to where water was kept on the deck. There were no cups. He looked near the helm. No cups. He looked everywhere on deck. No cups.

"Bugger." he said to himself. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger…Lizzie. Lizzie, stay here. I'm going to go find a cup." He said slowly and clearly. She was swaying on her feet, looking as if she was about to pass out any moment. Jack ran to the stairs, waving his arms wildly, as was his custom. He dashed into the pantry. He opened the first cupboard he came to, and grabbed the first cup he saw.  
"Yes!" he cried. He ran back up the stairs, arms waving. Running past Elizabeth, he went up to the jar, and plunged the cup into it. Once it was full, he walked over to Elizabeth, trying not to spill any.

"Here, Lizzie. Drink this." he said, holding out the cup. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Tastes…bad." she said slowly.

"Please take it." Jack said. Elizabeth shook her head again. Jack's eyes hardened.

"Elizabeth Swann-Soon-To-Be-Sparrow. Take the bloody tonic."

"But…" Jack held up his other hand.

"I don't care if it tastes bad. It's either you taste something bad for 15 seconds, or you pass out and I take you back to Tia Dalma…savvy?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. She nodded her head, and held out her hand. Jack handed her the tonic, then stood back and folded his arms across his chest.

"We're not goin' to bed until ya take it, love. And as you need to recover and I'm exhausted, I suggest you take it quickly." Elizabeth closed her eyes and drank the glass in about three swallows. Jack walked over to Elizabeth, a small smile on his face.

"Good girl." he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. Elizabeth cast her eyes downward, not wanting to meet Jack's gaze. He put his finger under her chin, gently tilting it up, forcing her to look at him. He noticed, with a shock, that there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her, his thumb gently tracing her jaw line.

"It's just…" began Elizabeth. "My father used to do the same thing to me, whenever I was ill. He'd…he'd always force me to take the disgusting tonics and medicines I was prescribed, and he wouldn't leave until I did. I always got so mad at him, but he always did it with love and I…I never thanked him for it!" Elizabeth began to sob, her hands over her eyes. Jack pulled her closer, one hand on her back and the other stroking her hair soothingly.

"Lizzie…" he whispered. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"I miss him, Jack." she said, looking up at him. "I miss him!"

"I know." said Jack. "Don't cry, love. You'll see him again someday. Hopefully not any time soon, though. I don't want you leavin' me."

"You don't?" Elizabeth sniffed.

"'Course not!" Jack said. "Why would I want the future Mrs. Sparrow to leave me?" Elizabeth gave him a watery smile, which disappeared almost immediately.

"Why did he have to die?" she sobbed. "Why did Beckett have to kill him??"

"Cutler Beckett is a bad man, Lizzie." Jack said, softly. He glanced at his forearm over Elizabeth's shoulder, which had a burn the shape of a P on it. That was how the East India Trading Company branded pirates. "He's hurt many innocent people."

"I'll kill him." said Elizabeth suddenly, pushing back from Jack. She had a wild look in her eyes. "He killed my father. I won't rest until he's dead." She started to turn away from Jack, but Jack grabbed her wrists.

"Elizabeth. Listen to me. I want him dead as much as the next pirate. But, revenge won't bring your father back, darlin'." Elizabeth wrenched her wrists out of Jack's hands.

"I don't care." she said darkly. "He still deserves to die." She stalked off toward the captain's cabin, leaving Jack staring after her.

"Not good." he muttered softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right, hope you enjoyed it... Remember, if Jack is OOC, which I fear he is, he is in love and people act quite differently when in love! Now then!! Clicky the review button:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, I'm so sorry for the wait! My internet connection really sucks. Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sigh...I wish I did.**

Chapter Six

Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, behind Mr. Cotton, who was at the wheel. Jack was staring into space, not really thinking anything other than the fact that he was very tired and needed rum…badly.

"Mr. Cotton. Set sail for Tortuga." he said suddenly. Mr. Cotton turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. The bird translated for Jack.

"What the hell?" It squawked. "What the hell?" Jack glared at the bird.

"We're low on rum." he said to Mr. Cotton. "Why is the rum always gone?!?" he added, mostly to himself.

"Because you drink it all." came a familiar voice from next to him. Jack turned and gasped. Elizabeth stood there, looking absolutely beautiful. She wore, for the first time in a while, a dress, but not the short, shabby ones she'd worn when not wearing pirate clothes. It was a beautiful deep red dress, with a long, flowing skirt. She had on matching shoes, with heels no less, and her golden hair flowed in the wind behind her. As a final touch, Jack noticed, she'd donned a necklace of black pearls. Jack's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open, causing Elizabeth to laugh at his expression.

"Jack!" Elizabeth laughed. "Jack…oh, you should see your face, Jack, what are staring at? Haven't you ever seen me in a dress before?" Jack just kept staring at her.

"Jack? Jack!" Elizabeth waved her hand in front of Jack's face. "Jack Sparrow!" Jack snapped out of his reverie.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Lizzie." he said, sauntering toward her. "And to answer your question, I'm staring at you."

"Well, I figured as much, but why? I've worn this dress before."

"I know…but, I haven't seen you in it in a long time…You look amazing, love." he added, wrapping his arms around her. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why, thank you, Captain. You don't look so bad yourself." Jack smirked. "What were you saying about rum?" she asked.

"Rum? What about rum?" Jack said. Elizabeth noticed, with annoyance, that Jack was no longer looking her in the eye, but staring at her chest area.

"Jack!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Look up." Jack tore his eyes away and looked in her eyes.

"Sorry, love. What were you saying about rum?"

"That's what I asked you."

"Oh, well I asked Cotton here to set course for Tortuga, because quite unfortunately, we are low on rum."

"Oh…Jack…I…"

"SAIL HO!!" came a shout from above. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the horizon. There was indeed a ship.

"Mr. Gibbs! Take me telescope and investigate the ship." said Jack, handing him the telescope and grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

"Come on, love." he said, pulling her towards his cabin. "Let's go somewhere much more private."

Jack closed the cabin door and turned to see Elizabeth standing near the bed, looking expectantly at him. He sashayed toward her, his trademark smirk on his face.

"So, Lizzie," he slurred. "What was it you were going to say out there?"

"I…" Elizabeth looked at her feet. "I want to go to Port Royal." Jack looked at her in shock.

"Why do you want to go there? 'S filled with soldiers, love, and as you are associated with pirates, and one of the most notorious and famous pirate captains happens to be head-over-heels in love with you, it probably isn't the best idea. I'm a wanted man, darling."

"I know, Jack, but you don't have to go if you don't want to! Just drop me off at the docks and then leave."

"Leave? Wait a minute…why do you want me to leave you in Port Royal all by your onesies? What exactly do you want there?"

"Oh, Jack…I don't want you to leave me there alone. I want you to come with me, but as you said, the place is swarming with redcoats, and I don't want you to get arrested…again."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy? I'm not going to get arrested."

"Then why is it you don't want to go there?"

"Well, because…Oi! Stop changin' the subject! Why do you want to go to Port Royal?"

"Because… Because tomorrow is my birthday, Jack. I've spent every birthday in Port Royal." Jack's eyes widened, comprehension dawning.

"Oh my God." he murmured. _I completely forgot….bugger…not good. _

"What was that?"

"Nothing…so you want go to Port Royal? Well, I don't know, love…I was hoping to have you all to meself on your birthday…" Before he could finish, Elizabeth was standing inches from him, her mouth close to his, her eyes pleading.

"Please, love?" she asked, her breath warm on his neck, very sensual. It took all of Jack's self restraint (which wasn't much to begin with) to keep himself from jumping her then and there.

"All right." he said softly, pulling her closer. "We'll go to Tortuga tonight, and tomorrow…"

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs' voice came from outside the door, rapidly knocking. "Captain!"

"And tomorrow, we'll go to Port Royal." Jack finished. He twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers absentmindedly, looking into her eyes. They were beautiful, twin pools of amber.

"Thank you, Jack." she said, leaning in to kiss him.

_"**Captain!!!!!!!!"** _Jack rolled his eyes and turned away from Elizabeth.

**"WHAT?"** He yelled, yanking open the door. "Can't you bloody handle the ship for _two minutes _by yourself, Gibbs???"

"Captain….it's Barbossa. He be requesting permission to come aboard."

"Damn it." Jack cursed under his breath. He pushed past Mr. Gibbs, and walked out onto the deck. "Hector Barbossa!" he called across to the other ship. "It's been too long. Come aboard!" The older pirate swung over on a rope, a monkey on his shoulder.

"Jack." he drawled, smiling to reveal rotting teeth. "We need to talk." Jack nodded, and gestured toward his cabin.

"Mr. Gibbs…please try and handle the ship for me?" said Jack, before following Barbossa. Closing the door behind him, he turned to take in Barbossa's appearance. His scruffy coat and hat hung on Jack's hat rack, and his monkey was lounging on Jack's bed. His red hair and scraggly red beard had grown longer, and looking closely, Jack spotted a streak or two of white hair. _How old is he anyway? _Jack thought, but then snapped back to reality. Barbossa was now greeting Elizabeth, acting very friendly…a bit too friendly. Clearing his throat, Jack walked over to the pair of them, and put his arm possessively around Elizabeth's waist.

"So…Hector. You wanted to talk to me?" he said.

"Aye, but I'm afraid it can't be said in front of Miss. Swann…" he said, looking awkwardly at her.

"Oh. Of course…" said Elizabeth, untangling herself from Jack's arms and walking out. Jack watched her close the door, knowing full well that she was just on the other side, listening intently.

"Jack…" said Barbossa, sitting down behind Jack's desk. "We have a problem."

"And just what is this problem?" asked Jack, sitting down opposite him.

"The East India Trading Company is attacking any ship sailing in these waters. We need to get away. We need to sail to somewhere safe… Isle de Cruces, perhaps."

"Why should I be worried?" asked Jack, chuckling. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. The EITC don't scare me."

"Well it should." snapped Barbossa. "Listen to me. You remember young William Turner?"

"Ah, yes." said Jack. "The blacksmith whelp that my Lizzie used to be engaged to, but she left him for me because she loved him as a brother and me as…well…a lover. What about the eunuch?"

"He was none too happy when Miss. Swann…by the way, is it still Miss. Swann?"

"Not for long.." Jack smirked. "But you're getting off topic, mate."

"Well, he was none too happy when Miss. Swann left him. He now works for the East India Trading Company, and he has convinced Cutler Beckett that Miss. Swann is now a fearsome notorious pirate." Jack stared at him for a moment.

"But…she is."

"Yes, but I mean one that should be locked up in prison…or worse."

"…Your point being?" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Are ya that daft, man? The East India Trading Company is after your bonnie lass. They want Miss. Swann. Young Turner wants revenge."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Lizzie?" he asked, turning to look at where he knew she was standing, just outside his door. "They want Lizzie?"

"Aye, Jack. They want Miss. Swann." Just then, a cannon sounded, and the ship rocked as a cannon ball collided into the side. Jack stood up and raced toward the door. He wrenched it open, and saw a ship with white sails firing cannons at the Black Pearl. Grabbing Barbossa's telescope, Jack saw men preparing to board his ship, and saw, at the helm, the whelp, the eunuch, the blacksmith, the very last person he wanted to see just then…young William Turner. Jack dropped the telescope in shock and grabbed Elizabeth, yanking her into his cabin.

"Bugger."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mwahahahahaha!!!!!! I LOVE cliffhangers!!! Haha, review, readers, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. Something must be said before this is continued. I'm sorry, Christina, Ms. Walking Encyclopedia, for not knowing who originally discovered allergies and when. I'm not exactly a genius, okay? And so I forgot to put AU. Well, for those of you who haven't figured it out by now, AU. AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU my story is AU!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for ranting. And now here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: The mouse owns it all. :(**

Chapter Seven

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelped as Jack pulled her into the cabin and closed the door behind her. "What is going on?" Barbossa, being the gentlemen he was, stood up when she entered the room.

"Miss. Swann." he said, inclining his head. "It seems we have a bit of trouble on our hands…."

"So I can see." Elizabeth replied as the ship rocked violently enough to make even Jack, who had perpetual sea legs, stumble uneasily and grip Elizabeth around the waist tightly to keep her from falling. "Jack! Please tell me what's happening."

"Darling, I would love to, however, as my ship is being attacked, I need to go and be captain for a few minutes…have Hector explain." Jack turned and ran wildly from the room, ignoring Elizabeth's cries and Barbossa's protests at being called his first name again. As the door slammed shut behind him, Elizabeth and Barbossa looked at each other, and both bolted for the door.

The sight that met their eyes was horrific. Will's ship was firing cannons on both the Black Pearl and Barbossa's ship. Barbossa swaggered over to the railing of the ship and shouted across to his ship.

"Get yer sorry selves over here, ya bloomin' cockroaches!!!" Elizabeth hurried over to the helm where Jack was.

"Jack! Jack, please, what's happening?" she cried, as the ship rocked yet again. Jack ignored her, firing orders at the crew.

"On deck all hands! Now! Step to! Toot sweet! Move it!"

_"JACK!" _Elizabeth yelled, not liking where this was going.

"Lizzie, get into my cabin and stay there…Movement! I want movement, lads!" He turned around and discovered Elizabeth still standing there. "Oi. Lizzie. Please! Get in my cabin. I'll explain everything later. Just go….Roll out the long nines! Load the cannons! Fire at will! Hector! Have your men do something more useful than just standing there! Move it, ya scurvy dogs! Gibbs! Save the rum! Cotton! Hard to starboard! Lizzie! Get in my cabin, NOW! That's an order!"

"Jack, no! Tell me what's happening? Who's firing at us? Why are we under attack?"

"Elizabeth Swann, this is the last time I'm asking nicely. Get in my cabin or I will carry you there myself!" Elizabeth paused in her protesting. Something flickered in Jack's eyes…was it…could it be…_fear? _Captain Jack Sparrow…._afraid? _

"Jack Sparrow, I am not moving until you tell me what's going on!!!" Jack sighed exasperatedly, and picked her up and carried her to his cabin, as a groom would carry his bride across the threshold. Elizabeth screamed and protested, kicking and waving her arms, but Jack kicked open the door and set her down inside.

"Elizabeth. The man at the helm of that ship is Will Turner. He's after you, he wants revenge. Please, love, stay here. I'm begging you." He turned and closed the door, locking it behind him. Elizabeth stood where she was, shocked into silence by what Jack had just said.

_Will Turner's after…me? He wants revenge against me? Just because I didn't marry him like he wanted me to? And now… I've endangered the entire ship. Barbossa, Mr. Cotton, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty…Jack. Because of me all these innocent people could get hurt…or worse…Oh my God. I can't let that happen…especially not to Jack…I can't live without him…God…I've got to get out of here. _

Elizabeth walked over and tried the door, finding that Jack really had locked it. She turned and looked around the room. _Okay…think like Jack…think like Jack…think like Jack… How would Jack get out of here? Knowing him, there's got to be a secret door or something in here…_She started to walk over to his bookshelf, but another cannon hit the ship, causing it to rock, which caused Elizabeth to lose her balance and fall.

"Oh!" she said softly as she landed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she discovered that she was facing the bed. She also discovered that due to her position of lying flat on the floor, she could see things under the bed. Curiosity getting the better of her, she crawled over and started looking through the things he had there. Some old photographs, a couple books, Pirate Legends, and The Legend of Jack Sparrow, _Interesting, _she thought, remembering to read that in the near future, her hat, _I'd wondered where that went, _a corset, _Not mine…, _a few extra swords, a box of bullets, a hidden trap door…Elizabeth gasped. _A hidden trap door!!_ This was her ticket out. She pushed on it, but nothing happened. She pushed on it harder and felt it inch downward a bit. Using all of her strength, she pushed once more on the door and it fell open. Excitement filling her, she crawled down into the passageway. Seeing it was big enough to stand in, she stood up and took in her surroundings. To her left was a dead end. To her right was also a dead end. She sighed, and started to climb back up into Jack's cabin, but she stopped. There was a ladder leaning against one of the walls. She rushed over to it and looking up, saw that there was another trap door. She climbed up the ladder and pushed on the door, finding that this one opened easily. She clambered out and discovered with a jolt of happiness that she was out on the deck of the Black Pearl. She turned around and saw…an East India Trading Company solider standing behind her, holding a sword. She gasped and went to grab her sword…then remembered she was wearing a dress. Seeing the man approach her, she hiked up her skirt and kicked him as hard as she could. Her foot connected with his stomach, she heard him grunt, saw him reel backward. Not waiting for him to recover, she turned and ran. Seeing an injured solider lying on the deck, she grabbed his sword. Now, she was ready.

Jack was standing at the helm, shouting various orders, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Jack whirled around and found himself face to face with Will Turner, his sword pointed directly at Jack's chest. Jack, rolling his eyes, unsheathed his sword.

"You think this wise, boy? Crossing swords with a pirate?" he asked, recalling one of the first things he'd ever said to Will. Will sneered, and ran his sword up and down Jack's threateningly.

"You took the woman I loved from me. I can't let you live, Sparrow."

"It's _Captain _Sparrow, you eunuch." Jack growled, narrowing his eyes. Then, without so much as a warning, Will started fighting. Although taken aback, Jack recovered himself quickly and fought back.

"You still practicing three hours a day?" Jack asked, attempting to knock the sword out of Will's hand.

"Yes." Will responded.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack said, pinning Will's sword against the wall. "Unless of course, you have found a girl, but are otherwise incapable of wooing said crumpet….Whoa…Major déjà vu, eh?" Will pushed Jack back roughly, causing him to fall back against the railing.

"I had a girl. You took her. So now I'm going to kill you." Will whispered.

Elizabeth turned around and discovered that blasted man standing there. Again. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't like to give up, do you?" she asked. He sneered and shook his head. This time ready, Elizabeth held her sword inches from the man's nose.

"I could kill you, you know. I hold your life in my hands." she said dangerously. Just then, Barbossa's monkey, Jack, landed on the handle of Elizabeth's sword, knocking it from her hands. Seeing her sword go sliding across the deck of the Black Pearl, the East India Trading Company solider unsheathed his sword. While Elizabeth was distracted, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this mess, the man kicked her feet from underneath her, causing her to fall and land on her back on the deck. He walked toward her, stopping so that he towered over her.

"Give a solider some pleasurable company and I might not kill you. " he said in a voice he thought was seductive, but made Elizabeth cringe in disgust.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth said, eyes wide.

"You heard me." he replied. He grabbed Elizabeth's hands and yanked her roughly to her feet.

"Unhand me!" Elizabeth cried. The man put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Elizabeth struggled in his arms, her eyes widening in disgust, feeling his tongue slide down her throat. The solider pulled back, and grinned at her.

"Come with me, gorgeous."

"No! No! Let go of me, you wretch! Captain Jack Sparrow is my fiancé! Jack! _Jack! _Jack, help! _Jack!" _The man pulled her towards the other ship.

_"JACK!!!!" _

Pinned against the railing by Will, Jack heard the cries coming from his beautiful girlfriend. He turned his head and saw Elizabeth in the arms of another man, struggling fiercely. Anger, jealously and fear welling up inside of him, Jack turned back to Will.

"Sorry mate, but your former dearly beloved is calling me." He went to kick Will, but Will dodged and tripped Jack. Jack fell to the floor and started crawling, desperate to save Elizabeth. Hearing Will behind him, he crawled faster. Just then, Jack the monkey landed on Will's shoulder and started scratching and biting Will's face.

"Thank ye, Jack." said Jack. He stood up and ran to the man who had Elizabeth, who was now about to swing over to the other ship. Jack reached them and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, yanking him back onto the Black Pearl. He fell back onto the deck, Elizabeth in his arms.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said in relief. She freed herself of the man's grasp and ran into Jack's waiting arms.

"Aye, love. Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." he replied, hugging her. He then turned to the man who'd tried to take her.

"Oi. You. What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked threateningly.

"I think I just kissed that pretty lass there and was trying to bed her." he replied. Jack's eyes flashed and he pulled out his pistol.

"Do you by chance know who _I_ am? Well, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And I'm the jealous type. Don't like my things being touched. And guess what? That pretty lass you were trying to bed happens to be _my _fiancé." Jack raised the pistol and pointed it in the man's face.

"Any last words?" he asked, cocking the gun. The man's eyes widened. Not giving him a chance to respond, Jack pulled the trigger. Jack felt Elizabeth bury her face in his shirt as he watched the man's eyes roll back in his head, and he fell to the ground, blood everywhere. Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Are you all right, Lizzie?" he asked, cupping her head in his hands. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Jack, I'm fine…" she said slowly.

"I told you to stay in my cabin! How did you get out? Never mind, I don't want to know, just get back in there. Will's here and he'll…" Suddenly he interrupted himself. Spotting Will walking towards them, he pulled Elizabeth behind him.

"Turner."

"Sparrow."

"_Captain _Sparrow, mate. How many times must I say it?" he asked exasperated.

"As many times as…You." Will said, spotting Elizabeth hiding behind Jack, he narrowed his eyes. "You!"

"Me." Elizabeth said simply.

"Ah, yes." Jack said, shielding Elizabeth from view. "Lizzie, Eunuch. Eunuch, Lizzie. There, now you've met each other, and we really should be going." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and started walking quickly in another direction. They had to stop, however, when Jack found his way barred by Will's men.

"Oh." said Jack. He pivoted and walked back to Will. "Now, really, what does Lizzie have to do with this? Absolutely nothing, that's what. So why don't you forget about her and you and I will settle this like pirates."

"I'm no pirate." Will snarled.

"No? I beg to differ." Jack responded. "You've sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship, gotten a crew at Tortuga, you're completely obsessed with treasure, you've sailed under the command of a pirate, sailed on the Flying Dutchman, stolen from Davy Jones, killed Davy Jones, _mutinied _me, made a deal with the East India Trading Company, thought like me, and now you're threatening to kill a man. Sounds pretty pirate-y to me, mate." Elizabeth and Will stared at him for a moment.

"He has a point, Will. Admit it. We're no longer the innocent children that we were. We're pirates now." Elizabeth said, walking out from behind Jack and towards Will. Jack went to pull her back, but she gently shook off his hand.

"Don't you speak to me, traitorous pirate bitch!" Will hissed. He slapped her face so hard that Elizabeth went flying through the air and landed on the deck of the Black Pearl. Out of nowhere, Mr. Gibbs tackled Will and pinned him on the ground. Jack ran up to Elizabeth and helped her stand up.

"You all right?" he asked her, putting his arms protectively around her. Elizabeth nodded, but there were tears in her eyes and a large red mark on her face. Jack turned back to Mr. Gibbs and Will and discovered that his loyal crew had tied up the whelp.

"Well done, lads!" Jack said cheerfully. "Now. Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig….Even more déjà vu, eunuch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe. I love that line so I just HAD to put it in. Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yay!! Thank you to my reivewers. I've got ACT's (yikes!) all next week so it may be awhile before I update. So sorry. But anywho, enjoy the chapter.**

**Dislmaimer: I WISH I owned them. But I don't. **

Chapter Eight

"Jack?" Elizabeth's voice reached him in the midst of a deep sleep. He grunted.

"Jack, are you awake?"

"I am now, love." he murmured softly. "What is it?"

"Why do you think Will suddenly wants to kill you?"

"Possibly because you dumped him for me. I'd do the same, love…Go to sleep." He closed his eyes again.

"Jack?" Apparently, Elizabeth wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon.

"What, darling?"

"I love you." she said softly, snuggling closer to him. He smiled and rolled over to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I love you, dearie. Now go to sleep."

"Jack?" Elizabeth said after a few moments of silence. Jack sighed.

_"What?" _

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Jack's eyes flew open.

"Who?"

"Will."

"No. Stay away from that whelp, love. He wants to hurt you. Now, darlin' _please_, go to sleep."

"Good night, Jack." she whispered.

"G'night, love." Jack drifted back to sleep, but Elizabeth lay awake for a long time. Finally, Elizabeth sat up and looked at Jack. Seeing that he was, in fact, sound asleep, she quietly got up, and putting on a dress robe, crept out onto the deck. She saw Mr. Cotton at the wheel. Pulling her robe tighter around her, she walked up to him.

"I'm going to try and speak to Will…if I'm not back up in ten minutes, wake Jack." The sailor nodded.

"Bring in the sails!" his parrot squawked. Elizabeth glared at the parrot.

"Don't you give me that tone! I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing."

"Walk the plank!"

"How da-…What am I doing? I'm arguing with a parrot, that's what I'm doing. Mr. Cotton. Please teach your parrot some manners, and wake Jack in ten minutes if I'm not back up here." The old man nodded, amusement clear in his eyes.

Elizabeth walked carefully down the stairs to the brig, not wanting to wake anyone. She walked in to discover Will laying down on the floor of his cell, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're awake." she said quietly, walking toward him. He sat up, glaring at her.

"Yes. I am. What do you want?"

"Will, we need to talk…"

"Oh? What about? The fact that you broke my heart? Or the fact that you actually left _me _for _Sparrow_?" He spat out the word as if it tasted bad.

"Captain, Will. Captain Sparrow. Please, he's very proud of the fact that he's a captain."

"I don't care. I'll never call him that again."

"Will…" Elizabeth kneeled in front of the cell, so she was looking him in the eye. "Will please don't do this." Will glared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine. Go ahead. Speak." he commanded her, as if she were a dog.

"Will…I still love you…" she began.

"Then leave Sparrow and come back to me." he interrupted.

"Will, I can't do that. I do still love you. But as a brother, or a friend. But, Jack…I love him as more…much more. He and I are engaged now, Will. Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't get engaged unless he really loves someone. He'll give me a good life. He won't hurt me, Will. You don't have to worry."

"How do you know he really loves you? How do you know he's not just trying to bed you? I…He called you his plaything, you know." Will lied. "He said that to him you're just another pretty face. You mean nothing to him." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"William. Stop lying to me. It isn't becoming. Even for a _pirate_." She put emphasis on that last word, and Will's eyes darkened. He reached through the bars and caressed the side of Elizabeth's face. Then, he suddenly wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head backwards.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pirate." he growled slowly and threateningly. Then, he slammed her head into the bars of the cell he was in, knocking her unconscious immediately. Watching her collapse in front of him, Will grinned wickedly and stood up. Examining the rust- covered doors of the cell, he stood back and kicked it as hard as he could, sending it flying. He then walked up to Elizabeth and dragged her into the cell with him and with shaking hands began to unlace her nightgown.

"If anyone will be your first, it'll be me… even if you don't know it." Will told her softly.

Up on the deck, Mr. Cotton paced nervously back and forth. He looked towards the stairs leading to the brig every now and then. _Where's Miss. Swann?_ He thought to himself. _How long has she been down there? Is she okay? Why isn't the captain with her? Does he even know she's down there? What's happening? That's it. I'm getting the captain. _With that, Mr. Cotton ran toward Jack's cabin and burst in. Jack, who had always been a light sleeper, sat up right immediately.

"Oi! Mr. Cotton, sir. Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock? I'm tryin' to get me beauty sleep here."

"In the brig! In the brig!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"What? What the bloody hell is your parrot rambling on about?" In answer, Mr. Cotton merely pointed to the empty spot on the bed, where Elizabeth had been. Jack turned and gasped.

"Lizzie?" he said in surprise. He looked back at Mr. Cotton. "Where is she?"

"In the brig! In the brig!" his parrot squawked again. Jack looked back in confusion. Then he shook his head.

"Mate, you're makin' no sense at all. I'm sure wherever Lizzie is she'll be back momentarily. Now go away and let me sleep." Jack then lay back down and rolled over so that his back was facing Mr. Cotton. Mr. Cotton looked on incredulously. He then turned around and went to get the next best thing. Barbossa.

Running across the deck to the guest cabin, Mr. Cotton then burst into that cabin and walked right up to the bed. Looking around awkwardly, he poked Barbossa in the back. Barbossa gave a groan and sat up, looking around sleepily.

"What the hell is it?" he mumbled, looking at who had woken him up. Mr. Cotton waved his hands in the direction of Jack's cabin, jerking his head oddly.

"Ya need Jack and he won't get up?" Mr. Cotton nodded. "Aye. I'll get 'im up. 'D better be important, though." He then stood up and strode across the deck to Jack's cabin, letting himself in.

"JACK! GET YER SORRY ASS OUTTA BED RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. Jack yelped and fell out of the bed.

"DAMMIT! WHAT NOW?" he shouted back. Barbossa grinned.

"IN THE BRIG!" Mr. Cotton's parrot shouted once more.

"_What _is in the bloody brig?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"Miss. Elizabeth." Barbossa said.

_"WHAT?" _Jack said, standing up from the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Jack panted, skidding to a halt in the brig. He couldn't believe what he saw. The door to the cell on the floor… not quite where it was supposed to be. Elizabeth lying, unconscious, on the floor. Naked. With her nightgown thrown aside. Will, lying on top of her, hands on either side of her head, his face mere inches from her own. Will looked up, and seeing who had just entered, yelped and jumped backwards, off of Elizabeth. Jack strode up to him, hands clenched into fists, madder than he had ever been before. Grabbing Will's arms, Jack slammed him into the side him into the side of the cell.

"You've gone _way _too far this time, you goddamn whelp. If you _ever _come near Elizabeth again, _ever_, I will personally make sure that your life is a living hell. Savvy?" Will looked back defiantly. "Mr. Cotton. Hector. Take this….this…bugger, I can't even think of a good insult right now…take this whatever to a cell he can't break out of." Jack watched them drag Will away, then turned his attention to Elizabeth. He picked up her nightgown and put it back on her, covering her, so that he could carry her back to the cabin. He picked her up, and noticed the bruise covering more than half her face, as her hair fell back. _Bloody hell, Lizzie. _He thought to himself. _What did he do to you?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:O Oh dear. What now? What's gotten into Will? Will Lizzie be okay? Click the pretty button and I'll tell you...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long, I had the ACT'S and yeah...I've been really tired. Sorry this chapters really short, they'll be longer next time, promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sigh**

Chapter Nine

A knock on the door caused Jack, sitting in his chair facing the bed, to jerk awake. He moaned and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. _Must've fallen asleep watching Lizzie…How long has it been? _

"S'open." he said in the general direction of the door. "Ah, Hector." Barbossa glared at him as he walked in.

"Call me that again, and I'll send ya back to the locker, Sparrow." he growled, then softened slightly at the sad and tired look in Jack's eyes. "How's Miss. Elizabeth?" Jack turned to look at Elizabeth's unconscious form.

"She hasn't moved since last night." Jack sighed. "The worst part is I don't even know what he did to her…Hector!"

"…What?" Barbossa said suspiciously.

"I have a job for you."

"Aye?"

"You and Mr. Gibbs go to the whelp. Interrogate him. Use any means necessary to find out what he did to Elizabeth." Barbossa pondered this, scratching his head.

"_Any _means?"

"Aye. _Any _means." That earned a rotted grin from Barbossa.

"Agreed." he said, which was as close to an "Aye." or "Yes, sir" as you got. Jack nodded to Barbossa as he turned and left the room, shouting for Mr. Gibbs. Jack followed him to close the door, and turning around noticed a book laying on the floor. Curious, Jack picked it up and examined it. Seeing the title, Jack smirked slightly. The Legend of Jack Sparrow. 

"Haven't read this in a while." Jack said to Elizabeth, even though he knew she wouldn't answer. He settled himself back in his chair and opened the book and began to read it aloud. " 'Jack Sparrow…_Captain_, _Captain _Jack Sparrow…is one of the most notorious pirate captains of the day. ' All too true, love. 'Sailing mostly in the Caribbean area, he has done very many crimes in his day, including impersonating an officer of the Royal Navy, impersonating a clergy of the church of England…" Jack paused here, laughing. "I forgot about that…remind me to tell ya about that someday, Lizzie…anyway…'arson, kidnapping, perjury, piracy, and deprivation of a Federal Loyalist.'

'Sparrow was once captain of a ship, The Black Pearl, but was mutinied on by his first mate, Captain Hector Barbossa. Sparrow has been trying for years to get it back, but has been unsuccessful…' Yeah, well ya know what, I've got it back now, ya ignorant bloody…" Jack stopped at a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, somewhat crankily. The door banged open and Barbossa stalked in.

"It's Cutler Becket." Barbossa snapped sarcastically. "Who do ya think it is, half- wit?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't see through doors, Hector. What is it ya want?" Jack snapped back.

"I've interrogated the whelp." Barbossa said conversationally, sitting himself down at Jack's desk and looking through the drawers.

"Already?" Jack said in shock. "That was…fast. How'd ya do it so fast?"

"Well…I wanted to hang him off the side of my ship…but all I had to do was walk in and say 'What did ya do to her?' and he practically spilled it out all over the deck…it's rather pathetic really, how weak the boy is."

"…And?"

"And…what?" Barbossa asked in confusion. Jack rolled his eyes and stood up.

"_And _what did he do?"

"To Elizabeth?"

"No. To you." said Jack sarcastically, losing his temper. "Yes, to Lizzie!!"

"No need to lose yer temper, Sparrow." Barbossa spat out. "I was just checking…turns out that he was _going _to…ravish her…but he chickened out. He just lay on top of her…like I said, he's really weak, couldn't even work up the courage to have his way with the woman he supposedly loved."

"So he just…knocked her out? He didn't…do anything else?" Jack asked.

"That's what he says."

"How d'ya know he wasn't lying?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack." said Barbossa patiently. "The whelp can't lie. It just doesn't work."

"True…But still, just to be sure…bring the whelp here. But keep 'im in shackles or something…don't want him doin' anything else he'll regret." Barbossa stared at him for a moment.

"I can never figure what you're to do next Sparrow. You're so damn unpredictable."

"Me?" Jack said, smirking. "I'm dishonest. And the dishonest people ya can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones ya wanna watch out for…ya can never tell when they're going to do something incredibly…_stupid_." Jack shot a significant look at the unconscious Elizabeth, then looked back at Barbossa. "I think I've told ya that before...Now, go get the whelp."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Review...ya know ya want to mateys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, Lovely readers, here's a nice long chapter for you. Thanks SO much to all my reviewers!! **

**ps. Happy Easter!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't write it, savvy?**

Chapter Ten

Jack sat on the bed next to Elizabeth and gently brushed a strand of hair off of her face. _All right. Three days of unconsciousness is long enough._

"Lizzie…" he said softly. "Lizzie, please wake up. Please, darlin'… I need ya to wake up now." Her eyelids fluttered slightly. Encouraged, Jack kept going.

"Lizzie. Lizzie. Elizabeth. Please. Wake up, love. Open those beautiful eyes of yers." Elizabeth moaned and her eyes opened halfway.

"Jack?" she said quietly.

"Aye, Lizzie. It's me." he said happily. "Are ya all right, love?" Elizabeth slowly sat up and then promptly lay back down.

"My head hurts…" she murmured.

"That's to be expected, love. Tur…Ya hit yer head rather hard." he said sympathetically. "Try not to move too much, it'll make ya dizzy."

"What happened, Jack?" she asked, maneuvering herself so that she was sitting in between his legs as he leaned against the headboard.

"Well… Let's not talk about that right now. You just woke up. The shock would send you back in…to…" Jack trailed off, realizing what he had just given away. "Bugger."

"Shock? Shock of what? What happened Jack?"

"Oh all right… the whelp knocked you out and then he attempted to have his way with you but then he chickened out and Hector and I found you lying on the floor of the brig unconscious, which you've now been for three days. Hector interrogated him and he said he didn't do anything but I didn't believe him so I had Hector bring him to me and I interrogated him, threatening his life and such and he told me the same thing so I'm assuming he's telling the truth." he said in one breath.

"Will…did…_what?" _Elizabeth huffed. Jack gulped.

"He… was going to sleep with you?" he said hesitantly. Elizabeth's face turned red and she threw the blanket off of them. She stormed out of the cabin, and slammed the door behind her. Jack ran after her, waving his arms around.

"Lizzie! Lizzie stop! No! Not good! Stop! Not good!!" he cried, chasing her toward the brig.

"You can't stop me now, Jack! I'll kill him. I'll bloody _kill _him!!" she said hysterically.

"Elizabeth!!"

Elizabeth ran into the brig, Jack hot on her heels. She stormed up to the cell that Will was currently locked in and began fumbling with the door. Jack finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms against her sides, preventing her from doing anything. Will looked on in shock from where he was sitting in the cell.

"I didn't want to tell her anything…she forced it out of me… I'm sorry, I really am, mate, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Jack managed to say as he struggled to keep the furious Elizabeth from doing any harm. "And believe me…she's scorned. Can't say I blame her though…what you did to her…she slept right through her birthday. And because of you, and making her angry, she wouldn't even greet me properly." Elizabeth stopped moving around long enough to look at Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'll 'greet you properly' in just a moment if you let me go!" she said angrily.

"That's a very temping offer, love, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Jack turned and yelled in the general direction of the deck. "OI! GIBBS! HECTOR! COTTON! SOMEONE! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Jack, let go of me!" Elizabeth screeched, kicking her legs.

"No!" Jack retorted. "HELP!" Barbossa came barreling down the stairs.

"What now, Sparrow?" he asked wearily. "I've been up all night. Whaddaya want?"

"Some help would be appreciated." Jack said, gesturing towards Will. "Get 'im outta here before Lizzie kills him…or herself….or me. Either way it ain't good."

Barbossa calmly yanked Will out of his cell and, putting shackles on him, led him in the direction of deck. Jack whirled Elizabeth around to face him.

"Calm down." he said firmly. "Trust me, I want to kill him as much as ya do, possibly more. But he is not even worth it, love." Elizabeth continued to kick and struggle, trying to free herself of Jack's grasp. Running out of ideas, Jack crashed his lips onto hers in a fiery kiss. Elizabeth stopped struggling immediately, and melted into Jack's arms. Jack ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance, and she parted them, allowing him to explore every crevice, every nook and cranny of her mouth. Elizabeth put her arms around Jack's neck, as Jack wrapped one hand in her hair and tried to pull her closer to him. Their tongues did a waltz together, learning the pattern of each others mouths, memorizing them for future reference. Reluctantly, Elizabeth pulled back from Jack…unfortunately, breathing was rather important if you want to live. Jack looked at her, his eyes almost completely black.

"I love you, Lizzie." he said huskily.

"I love you too, Jack." she said, leaning in to kiss him once more.

"I may hurl." said a disgusted voice from behind Jack. Jack whirled around.

"Hector…" he said menacingly. "Wait. Hector! You're a captain!" Barbossa looked at him, confused.

"I…know?" he replied.

"Marry us!" Jack said ecstatically.

"Right now?" Barbossa asked, shocked.

"Er…Hang on." Jack turned toward Elizabeth. "Is now good?"

"Oh, Jack… you know I want to marry you. But, no, not right now." Elizabeth replied. Jack's face fell.

"Oh…Okay then." He turned toward the stairs, but Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I meant not right this instant. But tomorrow, Jack, I will marry you." she said. Jack's face lit up once more.

"Really? You seriously want to marry an old scallywag like me?" he said in disbelief. Elizabeth laughed and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Really, I seriously want to marry an old scallywag like you. But you're nowhere near as old Hector." she added softly.

"Oi!" said Barbossa indignantly. Jack laughed and spun around with her in his arms. Elizabeth shrieked and laughed and tightened her grip on Jack. Jack leaned in toward Elizabeth.

"I love you Jack." she said, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"Not as much as I love you." Jack said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do so. I love you more."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Okay…Lots o' love…Movin' on." said Barbossa in disgust. "Tomorrow, then, Miss. Swann?"

"Aye. Tomorrow." she replied. As Barbossa left the room, Elizabeth turned excitedly to Jack.

"Oh, Jack! Can you believe it? We're getting married tomorrow!!" She turned and left the room as well, leaving Jack alone. He stared after her.

"I'm getting married tomorrow…." he repeated slowly.

**Haha, yes, the wedding is going to happen, I will make sure there are no interruptions. However, one question, I want to make the ceremony slightly authentic and in order to do that I need ideas for middle names...I'm at a loss. Help adoring readers! Help! **

**By the way, please review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, I couldn't WAIT to update because I just love this chapter SOOOOO much!! So I decided on Teague for Jack because that's his fathers name and for LIzzie...hehe...well you'll just have to wait and see. :P  
****Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. By me anyway.**

Chapter Eleven

Jack awoke in his empty bed in his empty cabin early the next day. The previous nights events came flooding back to him instantly. He was getting married today. And his bed was empty…_That's right, Lizzie had insisted on sleeping in a guest cabin last night. _

"Jack, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Elizabeth had said. "It's just one night, I promise…and then every night afterwards I'll be all yours." She'd added rather seductively. Just thinking about it made Jack's breathing get faster.

"Well…suppose I'd better get up and go play Captain for a bit." he said to himself. He threw on his coat and hat and sauntered out the door. Upon stepping out on the deck, he was immediately pushed back into his cabin. Rather roughly, at that. Jack grunted, falling back against the wall and looked indignantly up at the perpetrator.

"Oi!" he said. "What is the meaning of this rather rude action? Don't you know who you're dealin' with here?" Barbossa entered the room.

"Miss. Swann said to keep ya in yer cabin, Sparrow." he spat out. "She says it be bad luck to see the bride before the weddin' and that yer to stay here until she's ready to be married to ya. She's been getting' ready since early this morning, so don't worry, it won't be long now. But, still…just stay here. Ya don't want to get Miss. Swann mad right before she gets bonded to ya fer life." With that, he turned and left Jack alone in his cabin.

Jack was sitting at his desk, an empty rum bottle in his hands. As much as he hated to admit it, he was nervous._ Me, Captain Jack Sparrow…nervous. That's interesting. _His leg started jiggling up and down and he drummed his fingers on his desk. _It has to be soon. She's had me locked up in here for o'er an hour. _Just as he thought that, there was a knock on the door.

"S'open!" he said, getting up really fast. _Bad idea…_he thought as a wave of dizziness swept over him. _Probably shouldn't have had that rum_._ Whoa…I can't believe I just thought that…Rum… a bad idea…strange… Oh. Barbossa's saying something…I guess I should pay attention. _"Because I know that ye were just thinkin' that ye shouldn't have had that rum, I'll repeat meself once, but only once, so pay attention Sparrow." Jack grinned gratefully.

"I'd appreciate that, mate."

"Right, so Miss. Swann is ready. She says yer to head up to the helm and wait for her there… and then I'll perform the weddin' ceremony and ya'll be bonded to her fer life and ya'll have her all to yerself and ya can move on land and give me the Pearl, so ya can have lots and lots of children and give her the life she was born to live."

"Leave the Pearl? I dunno if I can do that, mate…maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I've gotta tell Lizzie that I've made a mistake, I don't love her…I mean, I do, but I love the Pearl, too…I could never leave her…" Jack said, turning toward the door. Barbossa stared after him for a moment, then darted in front of him, blocking his way.

"What be the matter with ya, Jack?" he said in disbelief. "You? Gettin' cold feet? I was just joking…ya can keep the Pearl…I guess."

"But… you bring up a good point, Hector. I can't give her the life she was born to live. I can give her a life of freedom, sure, but…"

"Stop it!" Barbossa spat out. "Now, do ya love her?"

"Aye…"

"And she loves ya. I have ne'er in me life seen a pair better suited for each other than ya and Miss. Swann. Now, quit yer belly achin' and get out there and marry the woman ya love."

"You know what? Your right, mate. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jack opened the door, but Barbossa put a gnarled hand on his shoulder.

"I mean it, ya mention this to anyone and I'll nail yer gizzards to the wall." Jack smirked.

"Agreed."

Jack was standing nervously on the helm, playing absentmindedly with his braided beard, waiting for Elizabeth to walk out. Barbossa was slightly behind him, at the wheel of the ship, looking rather bored, waiting for Elizabeth to show up so he could perform the ceremony and get it over with. The entire crew had assembled on the deck to see this event. Even Will was there, in shackles and chains, tied to the mast. Jack couldn't resist rubbing the fact that he'd gotten Elizabeth in Will's face…though he might regret it later.

"Ya ready, Jack?" Barbossa murmured as the door banged open.

"No." said Jack, turning to face his bride. "But I will be…" Elizabeth began walking toward the helm, staring directly at Jack. She wore a white dress with a long train, and little white beads all over the dress. Her hair was swept back from her face in a simple, but elegant ponytail, and her hair trailed down her back. As she began climbing the stairs to the helm, Jack's heart nearly flipped over as he saw that she was not wearing a corset and the dress she was wearing showed off her curves. He held out his hand as she neared him, and Elizabeth, smiling, took it.

"My God, Lizzie, you look amazing." Jack said, turning toward Barbossa.

"Thank you, Jack…You don't look so bad yourself." she said, winking. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Elizabeth shook her head slightly and turned to Barbossa, who was beginning to speak.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We be gathered here today to join these two pirates together in holy, if not entirely legal, matrimony. Do ye, _Captain _Jack Teague Sparrow take Elizabeth Lily Rose Swann to be yer un-lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do ye part?"

"Aye…" Jack started to say, but stopped at the look on Elizabeth's face. "Fine.. I do."

"And do ye, Elizabeth Lily Rose Swann take _Captain _Jack Teague Sparrow to be yer un-lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do ye part?"

"I do." Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her face.

"Now, if there be anyone on this ship who has any reason these two should not wed, speak now or I'll shoot ya." Will opened his mouth, but Barbossa glared at him. "Aside from the whelp." There was silence for a few moments.

"Good." said Barbossa. "Now…do the whole ring thing."

"Ah." said Jack, digging through his coat pockets. "Hang on…_here _it is!" Jack held up the ring, it was a small golden ring, with no diamonds, no rubies, but a small black pearl sitting on it.

"Oh, Jack." said Elizabeth.

"Right, now repeat after me, Jack. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jack repeated, slipping the ring on Elizabeth's slender finger.

"Now you, Miss. Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned and took her ring from Jack the monkey.

"Thank you, Jack." she said, turning back to Barbossa.

"Now…say 'With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Elizabeth said, slipping the simple gold band on Jack's finger, noticing with happiness and awe that he had removed all his other usual rings, so that this was the only one he was wearing.

"By the power invested in me as Captain, I now pronounce ye pirate and wife. Ye may…" Jack tilted Elizabeth back and gave her a passionate kiss. "Kiss the bride." Barbossa finished, rolling his eyes.

"I now give ye, Captain and Mrs. Sparrow!" he said to the crew. "Now! Bring on the rum!!" The crew laughed and cheered as Jack led his new wife down the stairs toward the lower deck.

**Awwww!! They finally did it!! ...Hehe...so am I obsessed with Johnny Depp or what?? lol. Review people, Review! I'll give you a rum flavored cookie!! lol.jk.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow... I just realized that you amazing readers have submitted 30-something reviews. Thank you so much! I'll thank you all properly in the next chapter, I think that'll be the last one. But don't worry...there'll be a sequel. I'm sorry that this is a really short chapter, but I'm half asleep and I'll make the next one longer, promise. Ok. On with the story!! **

**But first!**

**Disclaimer: ...sigh**

Chapter Twelve

Elizabeth opened her eyes and sighed in happiness. Were it not for the warmth of Jack's body against her own, and the fact that her thighs ached very badly, Elizabeth would have thought that the past twenty four hours had all been a dream. But no, it was all very real. She had really married Jack. And he had really made love to her last night. She rolled over so that she was facing him and gently traced the scars marring his bare chest with her fingers. Jack shivered slightly at her touch and opened his chocolate brown eyes, looking into her amber ones. He rolled over so he was on top of her, balancing his weight on his hands on either side of her head, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"G'morning, Mrs. Sparrow." he murmured, his black dreadlocks falling down in a curtain surrounding them both.

"Good morning, Mr. Sparrow." she said back, pushing his dreadlocks back so she could see his gorgeous eyes.

"_Captain _Sparrow, love." he smirked, trailing kisses down her jaw line. Elizabeth raised one eyebrow and flipped him over so that she was on top of him.

"I'll call you what I like, _Mr. _Sparrow." she said cheekily, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on them.

"Oh, really?" Jack replied, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed so that he could look at Elizabeth and she could still remain in the position she was in. "So can _I _call you anything _I_ like?" Elizabeth giggled and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"Call me anything you wish, honey." she said, enjoying the feeling of his mustache scratching her lips. Jack moaned slightly and pushed her back so he could look at her.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Beautiful? Me? Oh, please." She pushed herself off of Jack and got up, walking over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "I'm so filthy. I haven't had a bath in ages. My hair is a mess, I am in desperate need of new clothes, and my hips are…" Jack whirled her around and looked sternly into her eyes.

"Now, you stop that right now." he said, hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. I love you. Okay? I love you. I don't care if you're dirty! Hell, look at me, I haven't had a bath in a much longer time than you."

"Ew."

"Hush, darlin' don't interrupt. I love the way your hair is. Your clothes are perfect. I love you. Get it, Lizzie? I love you. I love everything about you. I don't ever want to hear you say those things again, savvy?" Elizabeth nodded and her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Jack." she whispered.

"Oh Lizzie.." Jack murmured and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's just that I'm so used to wearing dresses and having a bath twice a week…I love being a pirate, Jack, I do, but I'm still not entirely used to it."

"It's all right, love, don't cry. Tell ya what, I'll arrange for you to get your bath, how 'bout that?" he said, not able to stand her tears for much longer.

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth sniffed. "Would you?" Jack grinned.

"Anything for you, Lizzie love." He crashed his lips onto hers. After several minutes they parted, once again, breathing is an unfortunate necessity.

"What say we continue this somewhere…softer?" Jack asked huskily. In answer, Elizabeth pressed her lips to his again, and Jack directed her towards the bed.

**Hooray for implications!! Lol. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, people. This is the last chapter. This is also the part where I thank you properly for all your reviews. Clears throat **

**Thank you to:  
ILuvJohnnyDeppMyDemonPirate, QueenofSparrabeth, hotbritt5000, KissOfDeathJE, Amber-Jade James, beautiful-mistakez, Jack Sparrow Lover 158, Crystalyna du Starrvan, royal pink dogs, KliqGirl, Nisa93, and C.Dean. I love you guys!!**

**And to Pertak3, ode to a firefly, Son of a Gun, BITE ME!! If you don't like Sparrabeth don't read it!! It says clearly in the summary, "Sparrabeth." P**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by the Future Mrs. Sparrow. **

**Dont forget to review!!**

Chapter Thirteen

Jack looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled. His ship was docked in Tortuga and his entire crew had gone into town to, as they put it, "see the sights", leaving him and Elizabeth alone on the Black Pearl, as a sort of honeymoon for the pair of them. Jack suppressed a snort of laughter with difficulty. _See the sights. Hah. If I know me crew, and I'm pretty sure I do, they're getting drunk, playing poker and bedding wenches. _Jack couldn't take it, he laughed quietly as a picture of a drunk Mr. Cotton attempted to seduce one of the many prostitutes without talking. He stopped laughing immediately, however, as Elizabeth stirred slightly in his arms.

"What's so funny?" she asked softly, turning her head to look at him.

"Nothin', love…Go back to sleep." he replied, stroking her hair.

"Okay…" Suddenly there was a very loud noise from out on deck, like someone jumping down from the Crow's Nest. Elizabeth sat up immediately, looking alarmed.

"Jack." she said sharply. "I thought you said we were alone?"

"I did, Lizzie." he said quietly, slowly sitting up and looking toward the door.

"You mean there's someone on the ship??" she asked in shock. Jack shot her a look as he got up and walked quietly to the door. "Jack!"

"Hush, darlin', we don't want whoever it is to hear ya, now do we?" he whispered. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she joined Jack near the door.

"Jack…" she whispered. "Jack, isn't the entire crew in town?" Jack turned to look at her, and Elizabeth swore she saw fear flicker through his eyes as he nodded.

"Stay in here, love." Jack turned to open the door, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Let me go with you." she whispered urgently. Jack looked at her incredulously.

"Have you lost your mind? Like hell you're comin' with me. Stay in here, Elizabeth."

"Jack Sparrow, Will taught me how to handle a sword, I can protect myself." she said dangerously.

"I don't care if the whelp taught you how to handle a bloody sword." he snapped back, just as dangerous. "I am _not _permitting my wife to go out there, savvy?"

"But Jaaaaaack….." she whined, batting her eyes. Jack moaned.

"That's not fair. Ya know I'm a sucker when it comes to that look…." Elizabeth continued to flutter her eyelashes, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"Oh…Fine. But you stay right next to me, darlin', don't leave my side, savvy?" Elizabeth nodded, happy that she'd gotten her way. Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her close to him, and with his free hand, reached for his pistol. Just as his hand closed around it, footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Elizabeth gasped and stood slightly behind Jack and Jack, his eyes narrowing menacingly, kicked the door open, cocking his pistol at the same time and pointing it at…

"Will!" Elizabeth said, stepping out from behind Jack. "You…You've escaped from the brig!!"

"Well spotted." Will growled, pulling out his own pistol. "Come out here, Sparrow, and fight like a man."

"I'd rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said, dropping Elizabeth's hand and stepping out into the moonlight.

"Oh, no." Will replied, grinning evilly. "Elizabeth was meant to marry me. Me, Sparrow, me! I thought you were my friend!! I trusted you! And you! You, I trusted you as well!" he added hysterically, pointing at Elizabeth. "I loved you! But nooooo, you were leading me on! You loved me like a brother, you said! You traitor!" he spat out.

"Now, now, William, that's not very nice." Jack growled. "You leave _Mrs_. Sparrow out of this." Jack put emphasis on her title, as if to show off the fact that he had gotten Elizabeth.

"No!" Will shouted, eyes wide. "She was mine! MINE! And you took her from me!"

"Will, stop, stop it, you're making me sound like a trophy!" Elizabeth said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Lizzie, stay out of this." Jack said sharply.

"But, Jack…"

"But, Jack, Jack, Jack, It's all about you, Jack because you took me from Will!" Will said, in a high pitched voice, not unlike Elizabeth's.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Will stop it! I don't love you anymore! Move on!!"

"NEVER!" Will cried, and pointing the gun directly at Jack's heart, pulled the trigger.

The End.

**Kidding, Kidding!! Seriously, there's more story if you read on…Please don't hurt me, I couldn't resist. Aaah! Put down those scissors! Seriously! Drop them!! Really, look down there's more story!! Screams and ducks from the anger of the readers**

Elizabeth screamed Jack's name and jumped in front of him, the bullet hitting her instead of Jack. Jack watched in horror as his beautiful young wife collapsed on the ground in front of him. All was invisible to him, all he knew was that he was running to Elizabeth's side, didn't see Will dropping the gun in shock, didn't see his eyes widening, didn't see Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa appear seemingly out of nowhere and tackle Will pinning him to the ground.

"Lizzie." Jack whispered, kneeling next to her on the ground. Elizabeth opened her eyes, still glittering with tears, and looked at him.

"Jack…" she said, and then closed her eyes again. "It hurts…" She moaned and Jack tore off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"I know, love, but you'll be all right." he said, cradling her in his arms. Elizabeth slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jack…" she whispered, so quietly that Jack almost couldn't hear her…almost.

"Lizzie, no, Lizzie, stay with me. Stay with me, love you'll be okay." Jack said frantically, his voice breaking. Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes, and with her last dying breath said these words:

"I love you, Jack." Then her eyes closed, her chest stopped moving, and Jack made no move to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"Lizzie." he breathed. "Lizzie, I love you too…" Jack suddenly stood up and whirled around to see Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa sitting on a struggling Will.

"You." Jack growled, striding over to Will. "You _killed _Elizabeth."

"Jack… Please. I didn't mean to. I was aiming at you." Jack, without listening to another word, took out his cutlass and drove it into Will's chest. Will gasped in pain, and looked at Jack.

"You feel that? That feeling that your heart has been ripped out of your chest? Yeah, that. That's how I feel now that you've killed my wife." Jack spat in Will's face. "You whelpish, traitorous, yeasty, pestilent, cow hearted, wife killing, goddamn, son of a bitch eunuch." And Jack watched as Will's eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

"I hope you're up for a trip to Worlds End." Jack said, turning to Barbossa.

"Gettin' her back?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye." Jack replied. "I'm getting her back."

THE END

** For real this time. But seriously people, remember, I am 200 Sparrabeth. Do you honestly think I'd kill off ELizabeth...for good? Thank you sooo much for reading, and keep a look out for the sequel, which will be called  
"Getting Her Back."**

Future Mrs. Sparrow out. 


End file.
